Medical centers or hospitals have a number of wards for providing medical treatment to patients. Each ward has predefined medical equipment and facility. Example of such wards may include, an intensive care unit (ICU) ward, a casualty ward, a cardiology ward, a surgery ward, a maternity ward, a pediatric ward, a hematology ward, a neurology ward and the like. The medical centers may be crowded with a number of patients in different wards. Health condition of the patients may be monitored periodically in the respective wards by medical attendants. Medical treatment may be provided to the patients based on their health condition.
In certain scenarios, health of a patient, admitted in one ward become severe and the patient may require a specialized medical treatment. In such scenarios, considering the severity of the patient, the patient may be shifted from one ward to another ward. Usually such decisions are made by the medical attendants in the medical centers, which may cause a delay in shifting of such patients from one ward to another ward. Therefore, it may be desirable to predict admission of the patient to a ward for specialized medical treatment, beforehand.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skilled in the art through a comparison of the described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.